1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and a touch panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a capacitive touch display device and a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Based on different ways of sensing, touch panels are generally categorized into resistant touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, sonic wave touch panels, and electromagnetic touch panels. The capacitive touch panels having advantages of high response speed, favorable reliability, and durability have been widely applied to electronic devices.
Normally, the capacitive touch panel includes a plurality of first sensing series extending along a first direction and a plurality of second sensing series extending along a second direction. Each of the first sensing series includes a plurality of first sensing pads and a plurality of first bridge lines serially connected together, and each of the second sensing series includes a plurality of second sensing pads and a plurality of second bridge lines serially connected together. The first sensing pads and the second sensing pads can together form a sensing array to achieve two-dimensional sensing.
As such, when a user touches the touch panel by a stylus or a finger, the stylus or the finger induces a change of capacitance on the first sensing series and the second sensing series of the touch panel at a position where the stylus or the finger touches. The change of capacitance is transformed into a touch signal, transmitted to a control circuit board, and arithmetically processed into touch position information. After that, a proper instruction is output to operate the electronic device. Nevertheless, no matter the touch panel is touched by the stylus or the finger, the touch accuracy is far below expectation. Namely, scripts or patterns input to the touch panel are distorted or illegible. Hence, how to improve the touch accuracy of the capacitive touch panel is an important issue to be resolved in haste.